


Leave Me Bare (Stripped and Wanting)

by OpaqueXApathy



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueXApathy/pseuds/OpaqueXApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, explicit drabble of a short heated break during Asgardian festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Bare (Stripped and Wanting)

**Author's Note:**

> I put the comic fandom as well because a lot is to be assumed of this drabble. Either it's the in movies before Loki loses it or it's in the comics after Loki redeems himself or when he's on the side of good (for however temporarily). Either way, I'm so excited for the new movie that I just might well... explode. I guess this story is a bit metaphorical then.

Call it what the people of Earth would name as 'sexual tension', say that it might be the amount of mead Thor had otherwise consumed during the night's festivities, leave it to the imagination if one would that it was purely the sultry, unequivocally and unashamedly heated looks a certain god of mischief had been giving him all night – but it was really no wonder at all that they ended up exactly where they were now, with Loki's back to the wall in a private area behind the celebratory grand hall – hands roaming as much over Thor's body as he could reach, tongue thrusting hotly into his mouth – claiming and branding as Thor groaned into the heated embrace of lips and tongue and did some plundering of his own, his own hands moving and never, never getting enough.

Loki trembled beneath his hands and he tasted of sweeter ale but not much, beneath it all the unique and absolute taste of Loki himself. They were both completely sober for this and all the better. In the occasional lustful embraces he found himself with his adopted brother, he never wanted to miss a single moment – miss a single sound, or miss a single word upon his lips when his mouth was free from his own to make them.

The kiss broke as a slender hand slipped into Thor's pants, past his belt and inside to grasp at his hard and solid length – taking it in a firm grip as the two gods gazed into each other's eyes, entirely swept up – breathing each other's breaths, not a space apart, Thor's mouth parted in pleasure and Loki matching his expression, watching him for all that he could see and his eyes not once leaving his face.

Thor however was unable to hold his gaze when that hand around his swollen shaft pulled in an upwards motion, catching around the tip and twisting - a groan wrenching from him as he dropped his head to his brother's shoulder and neck and his eyes fell closed, hips pressing further into the contact and thrusting slightly up. His voice of pleasure echoed slightly in the halls and Loki also gave a slight, gasping groan in turn – sharp teeth catching and grazing against his ear, sending a full bodied shiver up the god of thunder's back and down to settle hotly at his groin.

His cock jerked in Loki's grasp and Thor put his hands to the wall on the either side of his head to brace himself, nuzzling against the pale expanse of flesh near his mouth and mouthing and lightly sucking against the skin of his brother's neck. It was Loki's turn to groan and he did so, breathily, arching his head up into the contact to give him greater access to his neck – the horns of his helmet making a soft sound as they connected with the back of the wall. He gave a few more strokes of his hand, barely an inch to spare between them to do so and Thor could have willingly kept this up all night but he wanted more, placing an apologetic kiss to his brother's neck in farewell as he allowed his knees to do what they partially wished and gave and knelt – slowly at his brother's feet.

Loki's breath considerably sped up at the sight and he stroked his hands encouragingly over Thor's shoulders as he watched with green eyes dilated with lust and desire. A slender hand slid up into Thor's hair to grasp gently at the blonde strands and Thor groaned, stroking his hands over the god of mischief's narrow hips – pressing his cheek to his stomach and kissing against the luxurious cloth before moving lower still to the hardness that awaited him.

Thor groaned appreciatively as his mouth brushed against the firm line of slender but lengthy arousal encased in his lover's pants and murmured his praise. “Oh how I wish to taste you. Feel you within my mouth until I might taste your seed-” he flickered his gaze up to meet Loki's, holding it as he lightly kissed his stomach, “Would you like that brother?”

“You know the answer to that!” Loki groaned a bit loudly, gripping the hair at the back of his neck encouragingly, the other at his shoulder also squeezing – by far not enough to hurt but enough to get the point across certainly and Thor groaned in response, nuzzling against his lover's length – mouth practically watering at the prospect of having it within his mouth and deep within his throat until it spilled forth all it had to give, the thought of the taste alone enough to cause Thor's stomach to clench pleasantly and his cock twitch against his stomach, hot and heavy and swollen with arousal.

Such like his lover's, but with different dimensions, Thor groaned as Loki freed his erection and held it at the base – held it for Thor to both behold and to worship with his tongue and mouth, the near to ivory length slim but long and something else of Thor's body clenched pleasantly at the sight. But there would be plenty more for that. This he wanted now.

Taking the head into his mouth and wrapping his lips firmly around it, he sucked it tightly into his mouth – applying liberal suction as he worked steadily down until he'd taken half, Loki's breath leaving him in a rush and his helmet hitting the wall with a far louder sound than before. His eyes fell closed and he gasped and let out a pleased groan, tightening the hand he had in Thor's hair – chest and sides heaving with insurmountable pleasure as his brother began to move his head in earnest, over and back over his length – at first only half and then steadily more.

Loki reached out and grasped Thor's shoulder, releasing his cock now that the god of thunder well and had a firm hold of it in his mouth and concentrated instead on remaining on his feet.

Thor himself was entirely lost in the sensations and heady lust, a spurt of seed landing on his tongue and causing him to press closure still – eager to draw more from it and the final burst of seed is what he continued to chase, swallowing Loki down until he was entirely encased in his mouth and throat, Loki letting out a near to keening wail of pleasure, barely keeping his voice down as he clenched his teeth to try and quiet himself.

His own hardened length bobbing lightly with the motions between his legs with what he was doing to Loki's above, his own was hard and slightly leaking but his full attention was on the one in his mouth. From this alone he could achieve his own climax, so good was it, so like perfection it was, so blissful and perfect –

“Thor – Thor!” Loki gasped in warning, Thor not bothering to hold his brother's hips back and to the wall – instead encouraging him to thrust into the heat of his mouth, sliding his large hands to the slim buttocks of the god of mischief and willing him to give it all to him – all that he had and more and groaned, his eyes opening to watch Loki thrust into his mouth from at his feet.

At the same time, Loki's eyes also opened and an emerald, slightly wild gaze met his own, jaw slack and mouth open with pleasure as he lost himself in the heat of Thor's mouth – thrusting in deeply and spilling over at last, the god of thunder groaning loudly and swallowing immediately to receive his seed, grasping his firm behind in his hands as the rush of somewhat cool seed erupted upon his tongue.

He groaned loudly around the pulsing length in his mouth, swallowing repeatedly and his own eyes falling closed to savor the taste, holding Loki as close to him as he could so as not to let a single drop get away – the hand in his hair only increasing the pleasure and leaving him with the feeling that they were well and in the moment truly and absolutely connected as he swallowed and kept swallowing.

Finally, the last of Loki's seed fell upon his tongue, and Thor held his brother's cock deep within his mouth until he was sure he was spent – pulling back for air at last and gazing up at his lover's form somewhat sprawled now against the wall. Loki looked well and satiated, clothes slightly askew, neck still damp from his previous ministrations and hair a bit wild under his helmet, eyes closed from where his head rested against the wall – still breathing a bit heavily and his half hard cock twitched between them, softening gradually – for all the picture of exquisite, beautiful debauchery.

Loki opened his eyes and as if his helmet weighed suddenly a lot more, he lifted his head from the wall and gazed down at Thor – letting out a soft breath. Thor smiled, mouthing gently his over sensitized and softening cock – Loki groaning appreciatively and stroking a hand through his hair, the other over a bearded chin. Thor, holding his lover's gaze and unable to look away from it, caught a finger near to his chin and sucked it deeply into his mouth – groaning around the length, especially at the way Loki's breath caught and he gave a moan of his own at the sensations.

He pulled his finger away from Thor's mouth and reached down for his arms, his satiated gaze taking a darker note of lust once more as he pulled the god of thunder to his feet, “Come here. Now-”

Thor willingly and happily went, suddenly finding their positions reversed and he himself pinned against the wall. Before he could fully take it in though, Loki was falling gracefully to his feet, in a flourish pushing his cape behind him. Hands pressed under Thor's tunic shirt and ran over his stomach, up to his chest and then as they stroked down, Loki curled his fingers and ran his nails lightly back down to his stomach – Thor groaning a bit loudly and arching his hips towards him and his still painfully erect cock.

Loki watched him with a passionate, smoldering gaze and on his knees he might be but the power within it was not lost, setting Thor ablaze in a whole new way. And then his brother set out to prove what he so often felt the need to in their lives. Anything Thor could do, he could do better.

An agile tongue stroked from the base to the tip of his cock, Loki scarcely taking his eyes away as he tipped his head to the side, curving the delicate muscle and flicking it away when it reached the head of Thor's thick cock. Firmly he stroked his hands over Thor's hips, holding them right where he wanted them – pinned against the wall – and Thor stayed unmoving, fighting back the urge to thrust - submitting to the smoldering attentions of his brother.

Where Thor with this was characteristically powerfully charged, rushing in and taking all – Loki was more finesse and grace and but no less effective, driving shivers down the length of Thor's spine with his ministrations and provoking full length shudders from his godly frame.

He was not going to last long. Especially not after witnessing his brother come to such a beautiful climax and tasting him, drinking of his seed and bringing forth the pleasure he had from the god of mischief. But Loki seemed to know this, still holding his gaze with Thor's as he took the head of the god of thunder's mouth firmly and sucked firmly but still somehow lightly as the tip of his tongue teased just under the head of Thor's cock.

It proved his undoing and he crashed over the edge, holding his breath and his body going still as his climax crested and then peaked – groaning loudly as he felt Loki take him entirely in his mouth and begin to swallow, the helm of his lover's helmet brushing against his stomach as he swallowed repeatedly, Thor feeling as though not only his seed were erupting into his lover's mouth – but absolutely everything within his body as well, bones and all. Slender hands found his and he grasped them, felt the cool of the wall against the back of his hands as they were pinned and it only made it all that more intense –

“Loki!” he yelled hoarsely at last when the final shudder of his climax coursed through him, panting where he barely stood as he finally spent himself entirely in his lover's mouth.

Lovingly, Loki swallowed around his cock once more and then relinquished it slowly at last – Thor struggling still to catch his breath.

“By the gods –” he choked off with a groan.

Loki stood, pressing close to his body and releasing his hands at last after a searing kiss – but when he pulled away, Thor caught him by the back of the neck and dived in for another, eager for to share the taste between them of both of their seeds, Loki's still lingering on his tongue. His legs nearly gave at the sensation and when Loki had tucked himself back into his pants he would not be able to tell but he felt an interested twitch from within his lover's pants as they breathlessly continued to kiss.

Reluctantly they both parted, Thor watching still a bit breathlessly as Loki tenderly tucked him back into his pants and reached out to make him a bit more presentable. Loki himself looked nearly untouched – how Thor wouldn't even guess but that was his Loki. Without a doubt and it drew a smile from hips lips.

Loki returned it and it became a bit of a grin and a low, soft chuckle of pleasure as he reached up to adjust Thor's helmet on his head. “There.” he smiled.

Thor tried to look up with a bemused smile at his helmet, not even realizing when it had been tipped and grinned with an answering chuckle. “Back to the festivities brother?”

Loki leaned forward and brushed a kiss against his ear, licking hotly from the shell of it and giving a gentle nip. “All the better to finish it so that I might ravage you later.” he breathed.

The lack of oxygen in his lungs was suddenly and keenly felt, Thor giving a groan. It was going to be a long night and to Loki's slightly devious grin, he smiled himself. God of mischief indeed.

Not that Thor would ever complain.

~fin~


End file.
